


study session

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slice of Life, seoho is whipped, they're so in love, this is innocent uwu, we stan boyfriends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Seoho no podía estudiar teniendo a Youngjo en la misma habitación.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	study session

Los exámenes comenzaban al día siguiente, Seoho estaba totalmente consciente de aquello. Por esa razón le había pedido a Youngjo que lo ayudara a estudiar. Kim Youngjo era un año mayor que él y por lo tanto también estaba un año más avanzado en la carrera de Composición Musical. Le había parecido una maravillosa idea tenerlo como tutor en su momento, pero no había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que había pedido. No era culpa de Youngjo. No era como que Youngjo estaba pidiendo a cambio favores imposibles de cumplir, incluso tal vez era todo lo contrario. Kim Youngjo era la persona más amable de la tierra, y jamás pedía nada a cambio, y esa era una de las principales razones por las que Seoho se había enamorado de él en primer lugar. Mas era justamente eso lo que volvía un problema el haberle pedido que lo ayudara con sus estudios.

Kim Youngjo era demasiado guapo ante los ojos de Seoho —y de cualquiera— por lo que tenerlo en frente suyo, con sus lentes puestos y su expresión seria explicándole un tema que su cerebro no quería comprender, era demasiado difícil de soportar. Y ni siquiera era un problema de amor no correspondido porque no era ese el caso (llevaban casi dos años de noviazgo). El problema era que Seoho estaba demasiado enamorado y la belleza de Youngjo aún lograba asfixiarlo al punto de no poder prestarle atención a nada más que a su novio.

—¿Estás poniendo atención? —preguntó Youngjo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto que Seoho estaba al tanto de que Youngjo sabía que no estaba poniendo ni un poquito de atención. Youngjo lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Lo siento —gimoteó escondiendo su rostro en el libro que ni siquiera había mirado en todo el tiempo que llevaba su pequeña tarde de estudios.

—Sé que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos... —Seoho le arrojó su libro murmurando un "idiota" (jamás admitiría que tenía razón)— Pero tu primer examen es mañana, Seoho-ah —lo sermoneó en un tono divertido. 

—Lo sé, mamá —rodó los ojos.

—No creo que tu mamá te trate como lo hago yo —rió—. Ven aquí —agregó alejándose del escritorio y obligando a Seoho a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Seoho luchó —no realmente— para que Youngjo lo dejara ir. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, se rindió apoyando su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su novio, respirando su fragancia.

—Hyung... no quiero estudiar —se quejó. 

—Lo sé, Seoho-ah. Pero debes hacerlo. Si lo haces... te llevaré a comer a tu restaurant favorito.

—¡Yah, no soy tan fácil! —dijo golpeando sin mucha fuerza su brazo— Además es tu culpa que no pueda estudiar —murmuró sin mirarlo fijamente. Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, mas Seoho aún tenía momentos en los que era, tal vez, demasiado tímido.

Youngjo no replicó nada, solo sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza. Seoho se dejó abrazar y se recostó un poco más, si es que era posible, sobre el cuerpo de su novio. Mantuvieron esa posición por unos cuantos minutos, ambos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Esa era la cualidad que Seoho también amaba de Youngjo: él era el único que comprendía su silencio y lo compartía. No necesitaban expresar todo con palabras para saber lo importantes que eran para el otro.

—Seoho... —lo llamó Youngjo obligándolo a separarse y a mirarlo a los ojos.

No hizo falta decir una sola palabra cuando lentamente se acercó a su rostro para dejar plantado en sus labios un dulce beso. Seoho lo correspondió con ternura y cuando se separaron volvió a esconder su rojo rostro en el cuello de Youngjo.

—Terminemos de estudiar, ¿sí? Cuando terminemos hay más de donde vino ese beso —le sonrió Youngjo. 

Seoho golpeó con delicadeza su brazo, como era costumbre ya, pero no se quejó. Con desgano volvió a su lugar en el escritorio y tomó su libro y un lápiz. Por el bien de su corazón —y de su carrera— debía estudiar para el examen. Al fin y al cabo, no podía decirle que no a Kim Youngjo.

**Author's Note:**

> estuvo inspirado en mis pocas ganas de estudiar xd  
> espero que les haya gustado ♥
> 
> (también pueden encontrarlo en wattpad bajo el nombre de @eyesonseoho_ ^^)


End file.
